Venus Dan Mars
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: AU. IchiHime # Ke-8 dewa-dewi datang memenuhi perintah dewa yang paling berkuasa. Di saat para dewa-dewi yang lain menatap ke depan. Dua dewa-dewi yang berdiri bersebelahan menoleh bersamaan dan tersenyum. # Request Inoue Hime-Kurosaki. Enjoy!


Disclaimers : **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Rate : **T**

Genre(s) : Fantasy, Drama, Romance

Pairing(s) : **Ichigo x Orihime**

**Warning(s) : **_**Alternate Universe (AU), Het, Don't like don't read!**_

_**.**_

Sebuah permintaan dari **Inoue Hime-Kurosaki. **_Enjoy!_

**.**

* * *

><p>Seluruh planet yang ada dalam sistim tata surya berputar mengitari satu benda penting di langit. Matahari.<p>

Matahari adalah kekuatan dewa paling besar yang mengatur sistim peredaran planet-planet di sekitarnya. Menguasai seluruh alam semesta. Tugasnya yang paling penting adalah memancarkan sinarnya ke seluruh planet-planet yang sangat membutuhkan sinarnya.

Jauh sebelum semua planet ada, kemudian mengitari matahari pada porosnya masing-masing, seorang dewa yang bernama Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, adalah dewa dari seluruh alam semesta yang memegang seluruhnya kendali matahari berpikir dan merenung untuk menciptakan planet-planet. Setelah merenung, ia akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk menciptakan planet-planet agar patuh dan tunduk pada kuasanya.

Maka di ciptakanlah delapan planet yang mempunyai nama besar masing-masing. Planet yang paling pertama, bernama Merkurius. Disusul oleh tempat kedua Venus. Lalu, yang ketiga adalah Mars. Keempat Jupiter. Kelima Saturnus. Keenam Uranus. Ketujuh Neptunus. Dan yang paling terakhir Pluto. Di setiap planet akan di tempatkan satu dewa-dewi untuk menjalankan kuasa atas planet yang di tempatinya.

Akhirnya hari itu tiba. Hari dimana seluruh planet terbentuk dengan megahnya dan berputar pada porosnya. Yamamoto, yang merupakan dewa paling berkuasa di sistim tata surya memanggil seluruh dewa-dewi yang memegang setiap planet untuk menurunkan perintahnya.

Ke delapan dewa-dewi datang memenuhi perintah dewa yang paling berkuasa. Berdiri sejajar dengan jarak lima meter. Menatap lurus ke arah depan. Dimana sang dewa paling berkuasa –Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni— berdiri di atas matahari yang memancarkan sinar paling terang dan panas!

Para dewa-dewi yang di ciptakan tidak akan mati terpanggang karena matahari yang sangat panas itu, berdiri diam di tempat mereka dengan sikap tenang. Menunggu perintah dari sang dewa –yang telah menciptakan mereka ada di alam semesta ini.

Di saat para dewa-dewi yang lain menatap ke depan. Dua dewa-dewi yang berdiri bersebelahan –meski jaraknya lima meter—menoleh bersamaan dan tersenyum. Keduanya saling tertarik dengan daya tarik masing-masing. Ya, dewa dari planet Mars dan dewi dari planet Venus. Dewi dari planet Venus yang bernama Orihime Inoue jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama! Dan dewa yang telah membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang itu adalah dewa dari planet Mars, Kurosaki Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**Venus Dan Mars**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata itu kembali saling bertumbrukkan. Senyum hangat kembali diberikan dewa Mars kepada dewi Venus. Dewi Venus terpana. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tanpa bisa di tahannya. Senyuman dari dewa Mars membelenggunya. Membuat kedua bola mata abu-abu dewi Venus tidak bisa lepas dari sosok itu. Dewi Venus akhirnya tersadar setelah dewi Merkurius yang bernama Yoruichi Shihouin, menegurnya untuk menatap ke depan.

Dewi Venus mengangguk kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dewi Merkurius. Tapi meski tatapannya sudah tertuju lurus ke depan, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melirik ke arah dewa Mars –yang telah memikat hatinya. Dan satu teguran keras akhirnya keluar dari mulut sang dewa paling berkuasa, Yamamoto.

"Dewi Venus! Fokuskan pikiranmu ke perintahku!"

Dewi Venus tersentak dan menoleh. Kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil meminta maaf. Yamamoto yang melihat gerak-gerik dewi Venus sejak tadi akhirnya bisa menangkap inti permasalahannya. Dengan kedua matanya, ia bisa melihat ketertarikan antara dewa Mars dan dewi Venus. Ketertarikan antara dewa-dewi itu tidak bias disembunyikan darinya. Yamamoto tahu. Ketertarikan lawan jenis memang wajar antara sesama laki-laki dan perempuan. Karena dia sendirilah yang menciptakan dewa-dewi yang berdiri di hadapannya ini dengan kedua tangannya.

"Saya memanggil kalian semua kesini untuk memberikan perintah," ujar Yamamoto. Berhenti sejenak, sembari menatap ke delapan dewa-dewi yang berdiri memanjang dan sejajar. "Saya memberi kuasa kepada kalian untuk menjalankan planet tempat kalian berada."

Ke delapan dewa-dewi mengangguk patuh secara bersamaan.

"Dan yang terakhir—" kedua mata Yamamoto menatap semua dewa-dewi dan berhenti di wajah dewi Venus dan dewa Mars. "Jika sampai saya mengetahui hubungan di antara dewa-dewi. Saya akan menghukum dan mengusir dari alam semesta ini."

Dewa Mars dan dewi Venus tersentak. Namun cepat-cepat menguasai kekagetan mereka sehingga tidak kentara. Perkataan dari sang dewa paling berkuasa itu jelas saja seperti menyudutkan mereka berdua. Kembali para dewa-dewi mengangguk patuh bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa kembali ke planet kalian untuk menjalankan tugas," kata Yamamoto dengan nada final. Tak lama kemudian, semua dewa-dewi langsung menghilang dari pandangan sang dewa Yamamoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—Hime-_sama_… Orihime-_sama_!"

Inoue tersentak dari lamunannya. Kemudian menoleh ke arah salah satu kaki tangannya, Shun'o. "Ya? Ada apa, Shun'o-_chan_?"

Shun'o, Ayame dan Lily saling pandang. Kemudian menatap sang dewi Venus dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sejak tadi anda melamun, Orihime-_sama_. Apa ada yang anda pikirkan?" tanya Lily.

Inoue terdiam. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke enam kaki tangannya. Ditundukkan wajahnya dari tatapan mereka. Membuat ke enam orang yang sudah lama bersama sang dewi Venus ini semakin khawatir.

"A—Hinagiku-_kun_, Baigon-_kun_ dan Tsubaki-_kun_… bisa tinggalkan aku? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan bersama Shun'o, Ayame dan Lily."

Ketiga pemuda yang disebut itu langsung mengangguk patuh dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan besar –tempat dewi Venus menghabiskan waktunya untuk memantau planet yang dikuasainya. Begitu pintu besar itu tertutup dan ketiga pemuda itu sudah tidak tampak lagi, Inoue menghembuskan napas lega. Membuat ketiga gadis yang masih bersamanya saling pandang karena tidak mengerti.

"Tadi waktu Yamamoto-_sama_ memanggil kami semua untuk mendengarkan perintah, aku bertemu dengan dewa itu," Inoue mulai menjelaskan tentang apa yang sekarang menjadi pikirannya.

"Dewa?" kening Shun'o mengerut. Gadis yang mempunyai gaya rambut ala samurai itu masih belum paham.

"Dewa siapa, Orihime-_sama_?" kali ini Lily bertanya. Di sambut anggukan Ayame yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Inoue tersenyum. Kembali terbayang di pikirannya senyum hangat sang dewa yang telah memikat hatinya itu.

"—Dia… dewa Mars…" jawab Inoue. "Dan aku… jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya."

Ketiga gadis itu terkesiap. Panik dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut sang dewi mereka.

"Tapi Orihime-_sama_ jika hal ini sampai diketahui oleh dewa tertinggi, anda akan mendapat hukuman," kata Shun'o dengan suara hati-hati.

"Benar yang di katakan Shun'o, Orihime-_sama_," Lily membenarkan ucapan rekannya itu.

"Tapi… aku benar-benar menyukainya." Inoue berhenti sejenak, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

Kembali ketiga gadis itu panik. Sudah dituliskan dalam sejarah alam semesta. Dewa-dewi yang diciptakan oleh dewa tertinggi harus patuh dengan semua perintah. Harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Dan jika ada dewa-dewi yang tidak patuh pada kuasa dewa tertinggi, maka ia akan mendapat hukuman langsung dari sang dewa tertinggi.

"Orihime-_sama_, jika anda ingin menemui dewa Mars itu. Bagaimana nasip planet ini? Planet yang di perintahkan dewa tertinggi untuk berputar pada porosnya. Planet ini akan berputar dengan kuasa dari anda. Karena planet ini bernaung di bawah anda," jelas Ayame –yang terkenal paling pendiam di antara ketiga gadis yang menjadi kaki tangan dewi Venus.

"A—aku…" Inoue menundukkan wajahnya. Apa yang di katakan kaki tangannya tadi adalah benar. Sedikit saja dia pergi keluar dari planet ini maka planet Venus ini akan berhenti berputar. Dan jika planet ini tidak berputar mengitari matahari –sesuai perintah dewa tertinggi—maka akan terjadi hal buruk padanya dan juga planet yang di pegangnya ini.

Shun'o, Ayame dan Lily yang melihat keterdiaman sang dewi Venus mereka hanya bisa terdiam di tempat mereka berdiri. Mereka tidak bermaksud untuk mengekang sang dewi untuk tetap menjalankan tugas. Tapi memang murni tugas mereka untuk selalu mengingatkan sang dewi bahwa kehadirannya sangat dibutuhkan planet Venus ini. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada tiga pemuda yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan itu di luar ruangan dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_King_, sejak anda pulang dari pertemuan tadi anda selalu memperhatikan planet Venus. Apa ada sesuatu di planet itu?"

Sang dewa Mars kontan menoleh dan menatap pemuda yang mirip dengannya. Namun memiliki warna rambut berwarna putih dan memiliki warna mata yang berwarna emas berlatar hitam. Hichigo Shirosaki.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Ichigo tenang, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Di dalam istana yang di bangunnya ini, ia mempunyai tiga kaki tangan yang selalu setia bersamanya. Hichigo Shirosaki, Tensa Zangetsu, dan Zangetsu.

Sebenarnya ketika kaki tangan yang selalu bersamanya ini adalah refleksi dari kekuatannya. Kekuatan jiwanya sebagai seorang dewa. Dewa-dewi yang di ciptakan oleh dewa tertinggi diberi kuasa untuk menciptakan kaki tangan sekaligus pengawalnya. Dan setiap dewa-dewi yang menempati setiap planet di alam semesta ini mempunyai kaki tangannya masing-masing.

"Ada yang sedang anda pikirkan, _King_?" kali ini Zangetsu bertanya. Sedikit penasaran.

Ichigo menarik napas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Sambil berdecak kecil, ia mulai membicarakan apa yang sedang di pikirkannya. "Di pertemuan itu, aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku tertarik," jeda sejenak. Karena sosok dewi Venus kembali muncul di pikirannya. Membuat bibirnya sedikit melengkung karena tersenyum.

"Sosok siapa yang telah membuat anda tertarik, _King_?" Tensa Zangetsu akhirnya angkat suara. Ichigo menoleh.

"Dewi Venus…" jawabnya dengan senyuman hangat. Membuat ketiga pendampingnya itu tertegun melihat senyuman yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan dewa Mars mereka ini. Begitu menarikkah sosok dewi Venus yang di katakan dewa mereka ini?

"Aku harus menemuinya lagi," seru Ichigo, sembari berdiri dari kursinya. Hichigo, Tensa, dan Zangetsu tersentak kaget.

"Anda tidak boleh pergi semau anda seperti ini, _King!_" Zangetsu menegur dengan raut wajah cemas. "Apa anda tahu konsekuensi jika anda meninggalkan planet Mars ini?"

Langkah kaki Ichigo langsung terhenti. Raut kekecewaan langsung terlihat di wajahnya.

"Planet ini akan berhenti berputar," timpal Tensa Zangetsu. Meski raut wajahnya terlihat tenang, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir di dalam.

"Dan anda akan di hukum sang dewa tertinggi," sambung Hichigo. "Tolong jangan bertindak gegabah,_ King_…"

Ichigo terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Ucapan ketiga kaki tangannya memang benar. Ia tahu ucapan-ucapan itu sebagai tanda agar dia tidak melalaikan tugasnya sebagai dewa Mars. Dewa yang memegang kuasa penuh pada planet Mars ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku Hichigo, Tensa Zangetsu, Zangetsu…" ujar Ichigo dengan nada pelan. Kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kursi tahta-nya untuk memfokuskan kekuatannya dalam menjalankan planet Mars-nya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dewa-dewi dari setiap planet yang mengetahui ada cinta di antara dewa Mars dan dewi Venus ikut prihatin dan mencoba membantu hubungan khusus di antara dua dewa-dewi itu. Dewi Merkurius yang lebih dulu mencetuskan rencana itu. Awalnya tidak di terima oleh dewa-dewi dari setiap planet, karena memang rencana itu benar-benar berbahaya dan cari perkara! Jika sampai rencana ini terdengar dan diketahui dewa tertinggi mereka, entah hukuman seperti apa yang akan mereka terima.

Dewi Merkurius yang mempunyai kekuatan istimewa, mengirimkan jelmaan dirinya sebagai kucing hitam, untuk membicarakan rencana itu. Ia membagi dirinya menjadi lima kucing hitam –yang sebenarnya ia bisa membagi dirinya menjadi sembilan kucing— itu untuk menyampaikan rencananya ke dewa-dewi di planet Jupiter, Saturnus, Uranus, Neptunus, dan Pluto. Tentu saja rencana ini dibicarakan tanpa sepengetahuan dewa tertinggi. Sangat hati-hati dan terencana agar tidak diketahui Yamamoto.

Dan pada akhirnya rencana itu tersusun rapi. Dimana dewa dari planet Saturnus dan dewa Jupiter yang paling berjasa dalam rencana mereka ini. Dewi Merkurius akhirnya memberi tahu rencana yang telah disusun itu kepada dewa Mars dan dewi Venus. Rencana yang langsung di terima dengan gembira oleh dewa-dewi kedua planet itu. Akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu tanpa ada halangan lagi.

Dewa Mars dan dewi Venus yang masih belum paham seluruh rencana yang telah tersusun itu akhirnya bertanya. Dengan tenang, akhirnya dewi Merkurius menjelaskan rencana mereka. Dimana dewa Saturnus yang bernama Aizen Sousuke, membuat ilusi dengan menggunakan kaki tangannya Kyoka Suigetsu untuk menjadi dewa Mars, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kyoka Suigetsu yang memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah menjadi siapa saja itu jelas membuat semua dewa-dewi dari setiap planet terkagum-kagum.

Sementara itu, dewa Jupiter yang bernama Urahara Kisuke, memberikan pil _gikongan_ –yang merupakan pil yang terbuat dari jiwa-jiwa suci—pada Kyoka Suigetsu yang telah berubah menjadi dewa Mars. Pil _gikongan _itu berfungsi sebagai jiwa di dalam tubuh Kyoka Suigetsu.

Setelah penjelasan itu selesai, rencana pun di jalankan. Kyoka Suigetsu –yang telah berubah menjadi dewa Mars—di perintahkan dewa Saturnus untuk menempati planet Mars. Awalnya mereka kira rencana akan gagal. Karena planet Mars berhenti berputar. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian planet itu akhirnya kembali berputar.

Setiap planet yang di ciptakan dewa tertinggi akan berputar dengan keberadaan dari setiap dewa-dewi-nya. Asalkan ada refleksi yang sama persis dengan dewa-dewi itu, kemudian di tempatkan di planet yang diinginkan, maka planet itu akan tetap berputar pada porosnya. Yamamoto mengetahui kenyataan itu. Tetapi tidak pernah sekali pun ia tahu kekuatan yang bisa menciptakan refleksi yang sama persis seperti dewa-dewi itu ada. Karena dewa-dewi yang menjalankan planet-planet, ia ciptakan hampir setara dengan posisinya. Namun memiliki kekuatan istimewa yang tidak di ketahuinya.

Rencana itu berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Kedua dewa-dewi itu akhirnya bertemu. Dewa Mars dan dewi Venus. Pertemuan yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Membuat keduanya terikat oleh pesona masing-masing. Setelah saling berkenalan nama, akhirnya mereka mulai membuka diri masing-masing. Saling mengisi dan juga melengkapi. Getaran asing itu muncul. Rasa hangat itu menjalari dada kedua dewa-dewi itu. Mereka tahu, kebersamaan seperti inilah yang mereka inginkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan dewa Mars dan dewi Venus telah di jadwalkan bertemu satu tahun sekali. Tapi kerinduan yang selalu melanda kedua dewa-dewi itu akhirnya merubah jadwal pertemuan mereka menjadi enam bulan sekali.

Dewa-dewi dari planet-planet yang lain juga mengawasi diam-diam dewa tertinggi mereka. Mengawasi diam-diam sebagai antisipasi agar jika dewa tertinggi menyadari bahwa yang berada di planet Mars itu bukan dewa Mars yang asli, maka dewa-dewi yang berada paling dekat dengan planet Mars dan Venus itu bisa memberi tahu secepatnya kepada dewa Mars dan dewi Venus.

Sampai saat ini semuanya berjalan lancar. Tidak ada rasa curiga dari dewa tertinggi. Hingga akhirnya dewa Pluto, yang tidak pernah setuju dengan rencana, menemui dewa tertinggi di alam semesta itu dan memberi tahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi di belakangnya saat ini. Dewa Pluto, yang bernama Kaname Tousen, yang sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai moral itu menganggap semua rencana itu adalah tindakan tidak bermoral.

Setelah semua rencana –yang telah berjalan selama puluhan tahun—itu di sampaikan dengan sangat lengkap oleh dewa Pluto. Maka murkalah dewa tertinggi. Dengan kuasanya, ia menarik kedua planet yaitu Venus dan Mars, hingga keluar dari porosnya. Membuat dewa-dewi dari planet-planet yang lain terkejut bukan main. Kedua planet itu di tarik seperti magnet. Dan pada hari itu, semua planet yang dijalankan dewa-dewi berhenti berputar karena peristiwa itu.

Yamamoto semakin murka setelah melihat sendiri bahwa yang berada di planet Venus sekarang ada dewa yang tidak seharusnya berada di sana. Yamamoto memerintahkan dewa Mars dan dewi Venus untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Kemudian ia juga memerintahkan dewa Mars palsu –Kyoka Suigetsu—untuk kembali ke wujud aslinya. Sementara itu para kaki tangan dewa Mars dan dewi Venus berdiri di belakang dewa-dewi mereka untuk siap menerima hukuman dari dewa tertinggi.

Setelah kedua planet itu telah di kosongkan, Yamamoto mendorong kembali ke dua planet itu ke porosnya semula. Kemudian memerintahkan semua dewa-dewi dari setiap planet untuk berkumpul di hadapannya. Dalam hitungan detik semua dewa-dewi telah berkumpul di hadapan Yamamoto. Yamamoto mengedarkan pandangannya dengan kedua mata berkilat marah. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Karena memang mereka di pihak yang salah.

"Saya tidak menyangka kalian merencanakan hal ini dibelakang saya," ucap Yamamoto penuh penekanan. Kedua matanya kembali berkilat tajam. "Jika dewa Pluto tidak memberi tahu hal ini, entah kapan saya akan mengetahui rencana yang telah berlangsung lama ini."

Dan semua berpasang-pasang mata dewa-dewi langsung tertuju ke arah dewa Pluto. Menatap penuh emosi karena ternyata dewa Pluto yang membeberkan rencana mereka.

"Sejak awal rencana kalian itu tidak sejalan dengan jalan kebenaranku," kata Tousen dengan tenang. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan semua dewa-dewi yang menatapnya penuh emosi.

"Siapa yang mencetuskan rencana ini lebih dulu?" tanya Yamamoto. Dewi Merkurius langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Saya yang mencetuskan rencana ini," jawabnya jujur.

"Kenapa kau mencetuskan rencana itu dewi Merkurius?" tatapan Yamamoto semakin menajam.

Yoruichi terdiam sejenak. "Karena saya prihatin dengan dewi Venus dan dewa Mars."

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan, Yamamoto-_sama_," potong dewa Jupiter. Yamamoto menoleh ke arah dewa berambut _cream_ pendek itu.

"Ada apa, dewa Jupiter?"

Urahara menghela napas dan memantapkan hatinya, "Saya juga ikut ambil andil dalam rencana ini."

Dewa Saturnus, Uranus dan Neptunus saling berpandangan. "Kami bertiga juga ikut ambil andil," ujar ketiga dewa itu secara kompak. Membuat Yamamoto terpana karena tidak percaya.

"Jadi, begitu—" Yamamoto memejamkan kedua matanya. Kelopak mata itu akhirnya kembali terbuka. "—Kalau begitu… kalian semua akan ku hukum, kecuali dewa Pluto!"

Tousen tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Yoruichi yang melihat itu berusaha menahan geram. Jika saja situasi tidak seperti ini, maka sudah bisa di pastikan ia akan melayangkan pukulan ke dewa Pluto itu.

"Tolong jangan hukum mereka, Yamamoto-_sama_. Saya bersedia menerima semua hukumannya," seru dewa Mars sambil maju tiga langkah.

Kedua mata dewi Venus membulat. "Kurosaki-_kun_… apa yang kamu—" Inoue menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Saya mohon, Yamamoto-_sama_. Saya bersedia menerima semua hukuman. Karena itu hukumlah saya, jangan hukum mereka," kata Ichigo dengan mantap. Kedua matanya memancarkan kesediaan untuk menerima hukuman.

Yamamoto terdiam.

"Tidak. Jangan hukum Kurosaki-_kun_. Hukum saya saja, Yamamoto-_sama_," mohon dewi Venus. Tidak sanggup melihat pemuda yang dicintainya menerima hukuman. "Saya bersedia menerima hukuman dari anda." Kedua bola mata abu-abu Inoue mulai digenagi oleh air mata. Isak tangis tertahan keluar seiring dirinya berbicara. "Hukum saya, Yamamoto-_sama_…"

Nanar. Semua dewa-dewi yang melihat hal itu terdiam. Bahkan pendirian Yamamoto untuk menghukum dewa-dewi mulai tergoyahkan. Sebesar inikah rasa cinta dewi Venus kepada dewa Mars? Sampai tidak rela melihat sesuatu terjadi kepada kekasihnya.

Ryujin Jakka yang diam-diam mengamati hal itu tak ayal juga tidak tega. Ia berbisik ke arah Yamamoto melalui hati ke hati, agar memikirkan kembali hukuman yang akan diberikan. Setelah cukup lama berbincang dengan kekuatan jiwanya, Ryujin Jakka. Yamamoto menatap dewi Venus dan dewa Mars secara bergantian.

"Saya akan menjatuhkan hukuman hanya kepada kalian berdua, tidak kepada dewa-dewi yang lain," jeda sejenak, "kalian berdua siap menerimanya?"

Dewa Mars dan dewi Venus saling berpandangan. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini, memang lebih baik hukuman itu ditimpakan kepada mereka berdua, bukan kepada dewa-dewi yang lain, yang telah membantu mereka.

"Kami bersedia," jawab Ichigo dan Inoue hampir bersamaan. Para dewa-dewi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak berusaha membantah lagi perkataan dewa tertinggi mereka.

"Bagus. Jawaban itulah yang aku harapkan," kata Yamamoto. "Kalau begitu— saya akan menarik hak dewa-dewi kalian berdua, dan menjadikan kalian berdua sebagai… manusia biasa."

Ichigo dan Inoue mengangguk bersamaan. Kedua tangan mereka saling berpegangan erat. Siap menerima hukuman dari dewa tertinggi. Yamamoto mengetuk-ngetuk tongkat kayu yang di pegangnya sebanyak tiga kali. Dan sebuah kekuatan misterius menyeruak keluar dari matahari yang berada di belakangnya. Kekuatan misterius itu menggelilingi dewi Venus dan dewa Mars. Mengurung kedua dewa-dewi itu dalam lingkaran api yang tercipta.

Detik berikutnya seluruh kekuatan dewa Mars dan dewi Venus terserap keluar. Genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat. Sementara para dewa-dewi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap cemas. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, setelah semua kekuatan keduanya terserap, lingkaran api yang menggelilingi mereka akhirnya menghilang.

Kedua mata Ichigo dan Inoue terbuka perlahan. Mereka menyadari kondisi tubuh mereka yang terasa aneh. Sinar matahari yang sangat silau membuat penglihatan mereka –yang sekarang sudah menjadi manusia biasa—tidak bisa melihat ke sosok dewa tertinggi mereka.

"_Bakudou_ ke-73,_ Tozanshou!_" Yamamoto membentuk pelindung berupa piramida terbalik di sekeliling Ichigo dan Inoue agar keduanya bisa melihat sosoknya. Pandangan Yamamoto beralih ke arah pendamping Ichigo dan Inoue yang masih terdiam di tempat berdiri mereka masing-masing.

"Kembalilah ke wujud sederhana kalian," ujarnya penuh wibawa. Para pendamping Ichigo dan Inoue mengangguk patuh. Wujud mereka berubah menjadi cahaya dan menggelilingi Ichigo dan Inoue. Para pendamping itu berubah menjadi pin rambut, dan jatuh di atas telapak tangan Inoue. Sedangkan para pendamping Ichigo berubah menjadi sebuah pedang besar yang tingginya seukuran tubuhnya.

"Tinggal satu hal lagi yang harus saya lakukan," kata Yamamoto. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk tongkat kayunya. Kembali kekuatan misterius keluar dari matahari di belakangnya. Api dalam ukuran raksasa –yang refleksinya hampir sama dengan matahari—berjalan menuju satu titik, dan berhenti di antara planet Venus dan Mars. Dengan kuasanya, Yamamoto membuat jarak antara ketiga benda langit yang ia ciptakan itu, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah dewa Neptunus.

"Padamkan planet yang baru aku buat itu, dewa Neptunus," perintah sang dewa tertinggi. Dewa Neptunus mengangguk patuh. Kemudian menoleh ke samping kanan. Dimana kaki tangannya paling setia –Hyourinmaru, berdiri.

"Duduklah di langit bunga es, Hyourinmaru!"

Dengan tiba-tiba, wujud Hyourinmaru berubah menjadi naga es biru raksasa dan melesat ke planet yang berada di tengah-tengah planet Venus dan Mars. Ia mengeluarkan uap dingin dari mulutnya, hingga memadamkan api di planet baru itu. Setelah menyelesaikan perintah dewanya, ia melesat kembali ke tempatnya dan merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang pemuda berambut hijau panjang.

Planet baru itu akhirnya mulai terbentuk. Berwarna biru muda yang juga tercampur biru tua. Diselimuti oleh warna putih.

"Planet baru itu saya namakan Bumi. Dimana beberapa jenis makhluk hidup seperti manusia, hewan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan dapat dihuni di planet itu. Bumi juga memiliki banyak air dan oksigen pada permukaannya," jelas Yamamoto. Kemudian menatap Ichigo dan Inoue dengan senyum tipis, "Mulai sekarang kalian berdualah yang akan tinggal di planet baru itu."

Ichigo dan Inoue saling pandang dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Yamamoto-_sama_," ucap keduanya dengan wajah bahagia. Membuat para dewa-dewi yang melihat hal itu ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Dewi Merkurius, dewa Jupiter, dewa Saturnus, dewa Uranus, dewa Neptunus, dan dewa Pluto, adakah salam terakhir kalian kepada dua orang yang akan berpisah dari kalian ini?" tanya Yamamoto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Para dewa-dewi mengangguk. Kemudian mengucapkan salam terakhir mereka kepada dua pasangan yang pernah menjadi dewa-dewi itu. Dewa Uranus bahkan memberikan hadiah perpisahan terakhir kepada kedua pasangan itu.

"Menyebarlah, Senbonzakura." Senbonzakura mengangguk patuh. Kemudian menghujani kedua pasangan itu dengan milyaran kelopak bunga sakura yang berwarna merah muda. Di antara kelopak bunga sakura yang menghujani mereka dengan indahnya itu, Ichigo menarik Inoue ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup lembut pelipis atas gadis yang di cintainya itu. Dan momen itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Karena akhirnya keduanya sudah terikat sehidup semati.

"Baiklah. Saya ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kalian berdua," kata Yamamoto dengan nada penuh kebijaksanaan. Sosok Ichigo dan Inoue pun berubah menjadi cahaya dan melesat cepat ke arah bumi. "Semoga kalian terus berbahagia," gumam Yamamoto.

Hari itu, adalah hari yang paling menegangkan bagi para dewa-dewi dan juga hari paling membahagiakan. Pada akhirnya hubungan antara dewa Mars dan dewi Venus yang tadinya tidak di setujui dewa tertinggi berubah. Meski harus menerima konsekuensi –yaitu hak dewa-dewi mereka di cabut— menjadi manusia biasa, tapi akhirnya mereka berdua bisa hidup bersama.

Yamamoto juga menciptakan dewa-dewi baru yang akan menempati posisi di planet Venus dan Mars. Berharap agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi. Sistim tata surya kembali berputar pada porosnya. Mengitari matahari dengan gerak seirama. Begitu juga dengan planet baru yang bernama Bumi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

**A/N :**

Saya harap ide dan _genre_ _fantasy_ yang saya pakai ini cukup masuk akal untuk kalian yang membacanya.

Ide fic ini muncul setelah saya membaca buku tentang astronomi. Kemudian saya kembangkan menjadi fic yang bertemakan dewa-dewi yang menempati setiap planet-planet. Mohon dimaklumi jika khayalan gila saya ini sudah kelewat _overdosis_.

Untuk Inoue-_chan_, semoga terhibur dengan fic ini :)

Okelah, ada yang mau memberi saya _concrit_? Atau ada yang mengganjal dari fic ini? Beritahu saya di _review_ ya :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…xXx…**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne **


End file.
